earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 27
Characters * Hot Shot * Cerberus * Nathan Scofield * Nightshade * Alex Parker Location * Monitor Sphere * Temporal Anomaly Error VOX Archive * Hotshot: tube closes, footsteps From Star City to... wherever this place is exactly in record time. Would you look at that? * Cerberus: You called for us, Parker. What's going on? * Alex Parker: Well, the Monitor has a mission for you two. * Cerberus: I see you're still playing his Harbinger in training. * Alex Parker: No, no, no... Just the messenger. Actually, I was going to join you on this mission, but I'm due at the Watchtower for an ARGUS op. * Hotshot: Understood. So who are we grabbing this time? Did the Sphere locate this Rivera woman, yet? * Alex Parker: No. There seems to be some interference with her signal still. No, this mission is not about retrieving a person. It's about retrieving an item. Actually, three of them. * Cerberus: What items? * Hotshot: gasp Are the Artifacts going to go hunting for actual artifacts? Do I get to wear a fedora?! I have a fedora. Should I wear it? * Alex Parker: chuckle I'm afraid it's not that special. Item one is Kord Tech prototype Javelin. Known as the... Aer... Arr... I don't know how to say this. * Cerberus: Aerie-One? * Alex Parker: Aerie-One. Yes. That's it. * Hotshot: Uh... Wait, that's the Birds of Prey's jet. You wan tus to steal a jet from the Birds of Prey? * Cerberus: Oh, this should be fun. Forget the fedora, let's go get you some earplugs and a new identity because when Oracle finds out, your credit rating is going to be garbage. * Alex Parker: Next up is something called the Ace of Winchesters? There's a note here that you'll probably want to get Spider-Bat's help finding this one. * Cerberus: Good to know. Never heard of it. You? * Hotshot: I feel like I've heard Robin talking about it. Maybe it's in the Batcave? * Cerberus: You know the location of the Batcave? * Hotshot: I know the location of a Batcave... but I'd advise that's the last place we look. * Alex Parker: Final thing, I need you to steal a package from Arkham's Evidence Storage Warehouse. The package is marked number nine-zero-four-zero-four. * Hotshot: That number sounds familiar... * Cerberus: No... * Nathan Scofield: footsteps That's right, amigos! Arkham X is back at it! Whoo! Hey, Snotshot... Mister Kitty. How we hanging? rubbing together Oh, man! The team's back together! * Alex Parker: Oh, I see you're acquainted with the fourth member of your team. * Cerberus: We're not a te- Wait, fourth? Who is the third? * Nighshade: whistle Wait, you think I'm all dresse up over here for what? For fun? scoff No. The real fun starts when the clothes come off. * Cerberus: Who put this team together? Was it you, Alex? Are you trying to test my patience? Because you're doing just that... * Alex Parker: chuckle Relax, Hank... You'll do fine. Now, just put these trackers clatter on the items and Wildfire will boom them overto the Sphere. Happy hunting! Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 26. * Story continues in VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 28. * Alex is having a hard time locating the Rivera woman because she is currently in Themyscira. Links and References * VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 27 Category:VOX Box Category:Michael Walsh/Appearances Category:Hank Henderson/Appearances Category:Nathan Scofield/Appearances Category:Rina Nishida/Appearances Category:Alex Parker/Appearances Category:Monitor Sphere/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline